


Extraordinary Date

by artlesscommerce



Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, Date Night, Disguise, Drinking, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Magic, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: One of the toughest things about dating the Radio Demon is the lack of normalcy. Alastor can't even take a walk in the park without hearing screams of terror and seeing civilians flee. One date night, Husk has a solution.(FINALLY Day 7 of RadioHusk week: Romantic Date!)
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Extraordinary Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry this is late but here's what happened: I didn't even realize radiohusk week was going on til after the first day of it. So I wrote days 1 and 2 in one day, and the rest of the prompts each day as they occurred. It was exhausting. I had a lot of inspiration for ch2 of Double Crossed so I decided to write that. then I was just really burnt out so I took Unfit to the editing room and ended up publishing that. So yeah I've had a lot going on lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this pure fluff!

Alastor pranced up the stairs of Husk’s small home, humming to himself. Husk had texted him while he was busy at the broadcasting tower, telling him to head straight to Husk’s bed after work for a “treat.” When he opened the door, he fully expected to see a lewd display, but to his surprise, Husk wasn’t even there. 

He noticed a piece of paper and some clothes on the bed. Upon closer inspection, Alastor realized the clothes were laid out purposely. He picked up the little note.

_ Put this on and meet me at the back door of Old Fashioned at 6. _

Alastor looked back at the outfit. It was similar to what he usually wore, though as he put the clothes on, he realized they were a touch more revealing than he ordinarily preferred. The black button-down shirt didn’t have a very high collar, and the slacks hugged his rear end. Alastor looked himself over in the mirror. He couldn’t help a smirk; Husk, shockingly, had good taste in clothes.

After dressing, Alastor decided to freshen up in the bathroom. He washed his face (a habit Husk had encouraged him to get into), and brushed his hair into a little ponytail. He thought the style looked awful, but Husk had seen him wear it like this once while working on a particularly complicated incantation, and loved it. Alastor had a bit of an addiction to indulging his kitten, so he occasionally wore it like this to please him. 

He changed his monocle out for a pair of small, oval-shaped glasses, and finally buckled his watch around his wrist. He checked the time. 5:59. Perfect.

Husk was already standing in the alley, leaning against the wall when Alastor teleported there. He smiled slyly, looking his boyfriend up and down.

“Hey, sailor.”

“Hello,” said Alastor, giving him a small peck on the ear. “What in Hell do you have me wearing here, Husker?”

“Hey, you shoulda seen my first choice.”

“Which was?”

“No clothes at all.”

Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, though,” Husk said, “Don’t judge it til it’s complete.” He produced a black Hamburg hat with a red band, seemingly from nowhere, and placed it atop Alastor’s head. 

“Lovely.”

“C’mon, let’s go inside.”

“Oh...I thought we were just meeting here, then going someplace private. I couldn’t be seen out in public, dressed like this!”

“Why not?”

Alastor shifted uncomfortably, placing a hand over his exposed neck self-consciously. 

“I hardly think it’s prudent for my image. What will people say if they see the Radio Demon at some bar, without so much as a tie?”

Husk smirked. Alastor had given him the exact answer he wanted. 

“What if I told you...No one’ll know you’re the Radio Demon?”

Alastor’s brow furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

“No.”

Husk looked down sheepishly. “I may have fiddled around with some magi-”

“Husk, I swear to -”

“I didn’t  _ do _ any magic, I just bought a...curio, of sorts.”

“And what, pray tell, was this item?”

“The hat. It has a disguising charm; you still look like yourself, but no one else will recognize you’re  _ you.” _

Alastor glanced upward. That actually wasn’t such a bad idea, after all.

“But... _ you _ recognize me.”

“Well, yeah. I’m the one who put the hat on you. But to everyone else in Hell, you pass as a regular demon.”

A bit of static buzzed in the air. This was fascinating. Alastor was actually eager to try this out.

“Well?” said the deer.

“Well, what?”

Alastor crossed his arms and huffed. “Surely you’re going to open the door for me? Or do are you gonna make me do it like some sort of cad?”

Husk grinned and did as he was told, opening the door and beckoning Alastor in with a flourish.

Usually, when Alastor entered an establishment, there were several moments of silence. Shock and awe, no doubt. From there, it occurred to people that they should act natural, so as to avoid being noticed. Nervously and shakily, they resumed their activities, usually stumbling as they walked and choking on their drinks. Alastor’s static-electric energy drank in their terror, savoring it, and his grip on the crowd didn’t ease up til he left once more.

Tonight, walking into Old Fashioned Bar and Grille on Husk’s arm...Nothing happened. 

The place was packed. There were tables, booths, and a classic L-shaped bar. Pretty much everything in view was decorated by wood panelling. The lighting was warm and dim. No one noticed them as they wrestled past the other patrons. Demons didn’t scramble to give up their seats for Alastor. Waiters didn’t scatter, drawing straws to see which unlucky motherfucker had the misfortune of serving the almighty Radio Demon. It was strange.

By some miracle, Husk found them a table for two in the center of the place. Alastor looked around in wonder as demons walked by, not sparing him a second glance.

“How’s it feel to be normal for once?” Husk said. Alastor met his eyes. The cat was smirking fiendishly.

“Strange.”

Husk handed Alastor a menu. “Feel free to pig out; no need to worry about appearances when nobody’s lookin’ at you. ‘Cept me, obviously.”

A small blush rose to Alastor’s cheeks. It felt strangely intimate, being disguised here in public with only Husk as his secret-keeper. He hastily looked down at the menu.

When the waiter came by, Husk ordered them each some draft beer. Alastor usually didn’t touch the stuff, but tonight, he was feeling frisky. 

“I like the foam,” he giggled. Husk reached forward and wiped a bit of the stuff from the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“That’s called the head, babe.”

“Ah! I  _ definitely  _ like head!” 

“You make me nauseous.”

Alastor let himself laugh at Husk’s expense. When the waiter returned, he ordered poutine, macaroni and cheese, and a catfish sandwich.

“Someone’s hungry,” Husk chuckled.

Alastor shrugged. “I don’t get out much.”

“That’s your choice. I’m always trying to get you out of the house.”

“It’s usually more trouble than it’s worth.” As much as Alastor enjoyed the fame and fear, he did miss being able to take a stroll in the park, and strike up the odd chat here and there with a stranger. “Say, you know what I’ve always wanted to try?”

“Do I even wanna know?”

“It’s nothing bad…” Alastor glanced down at Husk’s paws, which were resting on the table. He hesitated at first - he’d never done anything like this in public, not during life nor afterlife - before reaching forward and taking a paw in his hand.

Husk’s heart swelled. Alastor was so sweet. 

Well, not quite. 

Alastor was evil, sadistic, and generally lacked decency, but Husk was lucky enough to get the sweet side. That was good enough for him. He grasped Alastor’s hand firmly, stroking it with his thumb. 

“Say something romantic,” Alastor demanded.

“Um, sorry, I don’t have material prepared in advance.”

“Think of something!”

“Ugh…” He had to admit, despite his annoyance, there were already plenty of comments springing to mind. “You’re, uh...You don’t look half bad, tonight.”

“You can do better than that.”

Fine. He wanted public displays of affection, he’d get public displays of affection.

Husk leaned over the small table and stared into Alastor’s eyes. He cupped Alastor’s shocked face in a paw.

“Al...You’re the cutest, sexiest, most dangerous thing that’s ever happened to me.” He closed the gap between them and kissed Alastor, chastely but slowly. Alastor was tense, but he made absolutely no move to stop Husk. 

The cat only pulled back when someone a few tables over hooted and yelled, “Yes, bitch, catboy rights!”

Alastor was bright red, all the way down to his neck. His smile was woozy.

“Was that fuckin’ romanctic enough for ya?”

“Oh, Husker…”

Their food arrived just then. Alastor was still feeling a bit silly, and finishing his third beer didn’t help. He tried each of his different dishes. They weren’t mindblowing, but they did hit the spot.

“Try this,” he said, holding out a forkful of poutine for Husk. The cat tried to take the fork, but Alastor moved it out of his grasp each time. 

“How can I try it if -”

“Say ‘Ah.’”

“...Oh.” Husk opened his mouth obediently and let Alastor feed him. He honestly didn’t bother to taste the food. Alastor was giving him an awfully distracting look.

“Well? What do you think?”

Husk just nodded, not breaking Alastor’s gaze. 

“Quit staring so I can eat in peace,” Alastor said, waving a hand. Husk was peering at him, totally lovesick, smiling like an idiot. Cute, sure, but he really wanted to shove his fish sandwich down his throat without feeling self conscious.

“Then eat. It’s not like I’ve never seen you with your mouth full.”

Alastor reached out and flicked his boyfriend on the nose. Husk grabbed his wrist and held on tightly.

“Husker!”

“Al,” he whined mockingly.

Alastor looked around. No one noticed them. Perfect. With an evil glint in his eye, he stopped struggling against Husk. Instead, he reached for the cat, stroking his lips teasingly with a finger. Husk released his grasp.

“You are  _ way _ too bold tonight,” he said, batting the deer’s probing hand away.

As their meal went on, Alastor only got more foolish and confident. Husk had to admit it was cute; seeing “Private Alastor” in public was exciting. He knew Alastor was intrigued by the feeling of normalcy, something he’d lacked the last few decades. It was a fun meal.. 

When they were finished, it was Alastor’s idea to go for a walk. It was dark out by then, and the deer was a bit beyond tipsy. He leaned on Husk for support, a little more than was necessary (Husk was just so warm and soft), but Husk didn’t mind. Smiling, laughing, and chatting, he guided Alastor down the street toward a small town square he knew about. Maybe he could persuade Alastor into some dancing. 

Neither of them heard the group of three men behind them, til the demons burst past, shoving Alastor and Husk apart and taking up the entire sidewalk. Alastor, not expecting the assault, stumbled and fell against the wall. 

“How dare you?!” he hissed. The three men turned back toward him, laughing. 

“How dare we what?” said the shortest demon. “Huh?”

Alastor straightened up. Husk could tell by his posture - tall, shoulders back, feet poised - that Alastor wasn’t happy.

“That’s what I thought,” said the short demon, when Alastor didn’t answer. “You’re lucky all we did was push you fags. If we weren’t on our way someplace, we’d’a shown you what we really think of guys like you.”

“By all means,” Alastor growled. He leaned down, right in the imp’s face. “Show me.”

The imp did exactly what Alastor had been hoping for. He flicked Al’s hat off, sending it tumbling to the ground. But of course, this broke the illusion.

Buzzing static filled the air. The short imp’s face turned pale pink, a far cry from the blood red he’d started out as. He looked confused for a moment before stumbling back with a choked sound. 

“What’s wrong?” Alastor laughed. His smile was broader than ever. “Please, I’m begging you, show me what you think of me!”

The small group of imps could barely contain screams as they ran off down the street, tripping and tearing at each other in attempts to be the quickest. Alastor cackled after them, accompanied by the ghostly sound of a sinister laugh track. He held up a hand, and with a cracking sound, the sidewalk in front of the demons opened into a gaping hole. They ran right into it. Alastor sealed it up, dusted himself off, and picked up his hat from the ground, before turning back to Husk.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one evening.” He held out his arm. 

Husk wound his arm into Al’s. “Agreed.”

The Radio Demon whisked them home, back to Husk’s bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed, still smiling blissfully.

“Are you okay?” Husk asked, laying next to his boyfriend, nuzzling Al’s nose with his heart-shaped one.

“Of course.” He wrapped his arms around Husk, pulling him on top of his body, and kissed him. “Thank you for an...interesting evening. That really was invigorating, being ordinary.”

Husk shook his head, chuckling. 

“Aw, Al. You’re never ordinary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cute? Pls lmk what u guys think <3 leave a comment here or come hang out with me on ig or twitter @hippiehusk!


End file.
